A conventional control valve for a faucet is used to control the open/close operation or the amount of water flow by rotating or moving up the handle of the faucet.
However, the conventional control valve is disadvantageous because: (i) one control valve can only be used for one kind of flow (such as cold water or tap water). In other words, when a faucet has to provide two different kinds of flows (such as cold water and hot water, or tap water and purified water), there is a need to install another control valve in the faucet. As a result, it increases the complexity of the structure of faucet; and (ii) it is inconvenient for a user to operate two control valves in the same time. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a control valve for water channel to overcome the problems presented above.